The Dream
by MoonBunny1991
Summary: Kagome's getting new miko powers. Like for instance what she dreams happens! So what does she do? Well, she freaks out totally. Especially when her dreams about InuYasha happens!


A Dreamy World

An InuYashaFic

By Tasha Conley

**Kagome is learning new miko powers. She has dreams about things, and they happen. So, what does she do? She totally freaks out, that's what...especially when her dreams about InuYasha come true too!**

_Okay, here's the deal...I promised myself I wouldn't work on this untill I finished The Stupid Wench, but I just couldn't help myself. To put it in simple terms...I'm currently bored with my other story, and I am going to work on this one untill I want to work on the other one again. The most chapters you'll get out of this is up to ten. _

_I demand critisim. I don't like being without it because it tells me where I can improve. without it I can't write a good story. So, please, when you review...critisize. Thanks._

_Don't own InuYasha...duh. lol._

Chapter One

This is a story p-o-v-ed by Kagome Higurashi at all times.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed panting with fear. The dream...the dream it was horrible. Well, not really, but I didn't want the mall to be closed on the limited time I had to be home. Besides, when InuYasha says I have three days it usually only means two, due to the fact that he enjoys picking me up a day early. So, the mall has to be open today! It has too!

The reason for my delema if the mall is closed? I need a new school uniform. The other one got so trashed in the feudel era. We had fought a demon, like a scorpion or something like that, and all it's poison scatted across my clothes when it died. We got the shikon shard though...on the plus side. So, I need a new school uniform. And I'm not going back untill I get it!

I rose from my bed, and pulled back the curtains. The sun was so beautiful,a nd I couldn't help but sit and stare at it for a moment. Today was monday. So, I had school. The last time I actually went to school was a month ago or some extra days. I checked my alarm clock for the time. Seven- fifteen. Our school starts at eight a clock. So, I was perfectly fine. I usually walk to school, but it's not that far away. At least not as far away as InuYasha makes it to be.

I sat near a make up table, and picked up my brush with red bristles. Brushing through my hair as fast as I could. When I accomplished this minor chore, I went to my closet, looking for the spare school uniform I always have in my closet. I dug through all the clothes on hangers, and tripped over a pair of shoes on the floor. I moved a box or two, and then pulled out a bag. A bag with my green skirt, and green and white shirt with a red ribbon. I opened it and slipped them on quickly. Racing to my dresser, I pulled out some socks, and pulled them along, followed by my brown shoes.

When I finished dressing it was seven twenty-seven am. I had thirty minutes left to get to class. I raced down the stairs to get my cereal eaten up real quick, and grabbed Sota's hand.

"C'mon Sota, I gotta drop you off at school," I pulled at his hand towards the door. Sota looked at me funny, and turned toward his room, trying to walk away even with my hand grasping his.

"I forgot my math homework, Kagome!" Sota protested. He took a few more steps toward his door, and tried to pull my hand off his right hand with his left one. "Kagome, let me go!"

"Fine, but hurry up you little pest," I growled.Sighing, I stomped my foot onto the ground continessly to show I was impatient. Eventually, Sota came out with his homework and school bag. He grinned at me.

"All right, you have your homework, let's go," I said. I opened the door to allow him out first. Then we walked into the huge city to head to two different destinations. Sometimes, I like to drop off Sota at his school, because it gives Sota and I some time to talk, or just be silent, or whatever. Just spend time with eachother.

Ten minutes later, we had reached the elementry school. Sota ran up the stairs to the school, waving good bye to me. I waved back,and continued my lonely walk to school.

Hojo usually would've popped around by now. He usually caught up with me at the worst moments, but I would've loved to have him around today, before school started. You know with his bike, and some wierd medicine gift he always comes up with.

Or perhaps Ayami or someone else. I'm in deep need to talk to someone. Heck, I wouldn't mind if InuYasha suddenly jumped up in front of me, trying to get me to come home, and I, would sit him a million times, untill he gets the picture thatI don't want to go back to the feudel era. But that'll happen tomorrow. It always does.

I yawn. Continue to walk. I'm almost there, just another block. "It's times like this,you wish you had your cd player with you, huh?"

I didn't know who said that. I looked behind me,and there stood...nobody. "I'm hearing things. Aren't I?"

"No," The faint voice said. I turned around again to see what it was. Nothing...at all.

"Dang it!" I yelled at the sky. Finally I made it to school. I walked into the school building when I heard some girl yell, "Oh my god! The mall is closed!"

_Whatcha think so far...? I'm proud of this first chapter, becuz it's my first story with pov. Anyways, it's always kagome's pov. Just so you know. I don't know if he pic will make it into the archive with the chapter, but hey maybe it will. well, if it does let me know. Anyways...review please! -tasha_


End file.
